


Of Anger and Angels

by l_P_o_R_v_2_e_4



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Angels can be naughty, Anger can be fun, Crowley is weak, I dare you to touch it, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-02
Updated: 2020-05-02
Packaged: 2021-02-23 03:42:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23971774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/l_P_o_R_v_2_e_4/pseuds/l_P_o_R_v_2_e_4
Summary: Just a short story about that one time when Aziraphale made Crowley angry…on purpose!
Relationships: Aziraphale & Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 11
Kudos: 33





	Of Anger and Angels

* * *

Crowley liked perverting things and making them a bit naughty.

Mostly because he got a thrill every time Aziraphale giggled when Crowley showed him. 

His latest endeavor was the best one yet.

He had hacked into the source code on Facebook and had some fun with the anger emoji.

Now instead of just frowning, it went through a whole range of expressions that made it appear as if it was giving an angry blow job to the little hand cursor.

That night when he showed Aziraphale what he had done, the angel was laughing like a fiend.

And all night long, Aziraphale would tap on the angry face and giggle away. 

The giggles went away, though, when they got into a terrible fight about something, and Aziraphale stormed off in a huff.

The thing was Crowley just couldn't remember having said anything to cause it! Why then was the angel the one allowed to have the dramatic exit?

This pissed him off tenfold, and he stormed into the back room of the bookstore to confront the maddening angel. 

The sight he saw, though, stopped him in his tracks. 

There was Aziraphale, lying naked on the settee in elegant repose grinning a bit too wickedly for an angel. 

"What in the bowels of Hades is going on here?!" 

"Well, I was thinking of what you made that emoticon do, and I suddenly wanted to know what a real angry blow job would feel like." 

Crowley gasped, "YOU GOT ME ANGRY ON PURPOSE!"

The innocent look on Aziraphale's face was completely contradicted by the angel's lack of clothes and the hard cock waving hello. "My dear demon, I have absolutely no idea what you mean. I would never do something as…evil…as that. But…" 

Aziraphale leaned back and wiggled the cock in Crowley's direction. "…since you ARE angry and I just so happen to have an issue of this very, thick, lusciously hard cock…well, I think it makes perfect sense for you to…take out your all your growly anger on it." 

Crowley felt torn between wanting to teach the angel he couldn't be manipulated and wanting to be manipulated… over and over and over again. 

Decisions…Decisions! 

What was a demon to do?! 

The delicious sounds of Aziraphale's whimpers and moans soon filled the bookstore…just as Aziraphale's cum soon filled Crowley.

**THE END**


End file.
